Konoha 15 Gather! Operation:Unmask
by Inferno's Child
Summary: Team 7 attempts yet again to try and see Kakashi's face, but this time, they're not doing it alone. The Konoha 12 are all 16 years old. Please note that Sakura was supposed to say 4 years, not 7 years
1. Get ready!

It was a quiet day in Konoha, Naruto finally got Sasuke back after 4 years and everything was peaceful, until...

"UGH, SENSEI IS LATE...AGAIN!!!"Naruto yelled and yet again broke the silence of the morning breeze

"Come on, Naruto, we all know Kakashi-sensei never gonna change, even after the last 7 years" Sakura calmly explained

_Ugh, why did I even leave Orochimaru, only to be dragged back to this,_ Sasuke thought, still thinking about his teammates irritating him all these years

"Hm, I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!!!" (we all know who that came from)

And just in the nick of time, "Hey" Kakashi appeared

"You're late!!!"Naruto yelled at his sensei

"Sorry, you see, I had to walk all the way here because I heard there were mining fields around, so I had to be careful"

"Different excuses but same attitude, sensei"

"His attitude isn't the only one that hasn't changed" Sakura said,making Naruto sweatdrop

Their training didn't really last long, it just took them 1 hour or so...and once again Naruto blurted out...

"WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH SENSEI'S MASK, WHAT THE HECK IS UNDER THAT HECK OF A CLOTH, ANYWAY?!?BLIMP LIPS, BUCKTEETH, A TINY MOUTH, A BEARD LIKE ASUMA-SENSEI'S!?!"

"Naruto, we already tried to find out remember? Besides, we're too few, and even if we defeated him once in catching the bells, we still can't see what's under that mask," Sakura said, trying to calm Naruto down

"Probably because we weren't enough," Naruto said, with an evil smirk on his face

"What are you getting at, you loser," Sasuke said

"We can recruit the rest of the Konoha 12, even the senseis, ya, maybe this can work this time"Naruto replied, finishing it off with an evil laugh, while his teammates looked at him oddly, sweatdropping and both thinking at the same time,

_He hasn't changed a bit..._

To be continued...


	2. Convincing part 1

"COME ON GUYS, JUST HELP US!!!" Naruto said, clinging to Shino's leg while he was walking

_Yup, he hasn't changed a bit_, Sasuke and Sakura thought, still thinking about Naruto

"Naruto, I think you should give up on his face, who cares what he looks like" Shino said, struggling to break free of Naruto's grip

"Yeah, his face is no big deal" Kiba agreed

"Come on guys, you know you wanna see his face too" Naruto yelled, still clinging to Shino

"Well, maybe we should help" Hinata said, finally speaking up

"I don't know Hinata, I mean, we don't really wanna see his face anymore" Kiba said nervously

"Please Kiba, I mean, don't you remember 4 years ago?"

**Flashback**

_Hinata and the team were resting after a long time training, Kurenai has already gone home so they went to Ichiraku's and ate, then Kakashi came in and ate there too, while they were eating Kiba whispered_

"_Hey, you guys ever wondered what was under his mask? Now that he took it off, we have a good chance!"_

"_I think you have a point Kiba, but he's literally turning his back on us, and if we get closer, he'll suspect something" Shino whispered back_

"_But still, we're ninja, it doesn't hurt to try"_

_So they got out of their conversation, but they realized Kakashi was long gone_

_Urgh, he got away, Kiba thought_

**Flashback end**

"Urgh, he still got away with that" Kiba whispered to himself, or at least he thought when he realized that they were staring at him, which made him sweatdrop

"All right, we'll come and help you guys" Shino and Kiba said in unison

"Oh thank you, thank you guys!!!!" Naruto said in great gratitude

"You're welcome, Naruto, now please get off my leg" Shino said

"Oh, right, sorry" Naruto said standing and cleaning himself "Alright, let's go to Bushy-brow's team!" he added


	3. Convincing part 2

"Hm, I do not know, Naruto, this could take some time thinking about it" Lee said

"Oh, come on, guys, it'll be fun, other from taijutsu it can be good training for being stealthy or somethin'" Naruto replied, pleading on his knees

"Hm, idiot, I could just use my Byakugan to see what's under that mask" Neji proclaimed

"But Neji, don't you remember, you tried that already and all you saw was-"

**Flashback**

"_BYAKUGAN" Neji and his team were spying on Kakashi "we'll probably see what's under his mask with my Byakugan"_

_Neji examined Kakashi's "face" but all he saw was his chakra interfering with his face_

_You've gotta be kidding, Neji thought_

"_What is it, Neji, did you or did younot see his face?" Lee asked_

**Flashback End**

"I was still wondering how he got a mask with chakra" Neji questioned himself, "Alright then, we'll help with this 'mission' of yours" he added

"Oh yes, I could even make Guy-sensei proud, not only will I be a master of taijutsu, I will also be a master of stealth, oh Guy-sensei will be immensely proud" Lee yelled, with fire in his eyes

"Yeah, whatever, we still have to convince Shikamaru's team and the other senseis, let's go already" Sasuke concluded

Sorry this was so short, it was all I could think of, well, see yeah in the next chapter...


	4. Convincing part 3

"Uh, Naruto, it's too much of a drag, I'd rather take a nap" Shikamaru said

"But c'mon, Shika, Ino and Choji are up for it" Naruto pleaded, once again

"Yeah Shikamaru, I'll give ya some of my chips, and that's something you better be grateful for" Choji yelled, trying to convince him

"C'mon, lazy man, you had better join us, or I'll hit you with a 16-hit combo!!!" Ino yelled, infuriating him

_Well, you guys have a point_, Shikamaru thought

**Flashback**

_Shikamaru and his team were fighting against Hidan and Kakuzu, and after Kakashi deflected Kakuzu's lightning attack, Shikamaru noticed a small cut on his mask._

_Woah, I wonder, that cut on his mask, is it enough to take off his mask, enough for us to see his face? Shikamaru wondered_

_But by the end, Shikamaru had a disappointed look on his face_

_Hm, maybe I should've "accidentally" used Shadow Possession Jutsu on him to take of his mask, Shikamaru thought_

**Flashback End**

"Hm, maybe it would be a whole lot easier if I actually used Shadow Possession Jutsu on him, then I wouldn't be haunted every night about his dang face!!!" Shikamaru said, shivering in his shoes, literally

"....I'll take whatever you said as a YES!!!" Naruto said

**Just put the "sensei convincing chapter" here**

The 10 chunin (and apparently 2 genin, Sasuke and Naruto) rushed to the "Jonin Lounge" and when they slammed the door open (or at least Sakura), they noticed Kakashi there, reading his pervy book (and we all know what that is)

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei!! W-W-What are y-you doing h-h-here?!?!?!"Naruto studdered

"What do you mean, this is the 'Jonin Lounge' after all" Kakashi replied, pointing at the rather large sign that says "JONIN LOUNGE" in neon light

"Yeah, well, Kakashi, you better get the heck out, we gotta talk to the other senseis about...things" Sasuke said

"Why?" Kakashi said, but then he noticed he was trapped in Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu which forced him to walk out, so he just walked away

"So, what do you guys wanna talk about, WAIT, this isn't about, "being a man or woman talk", is it?" Asuma asked

"NO!!!!" they all yelled at the same time "This is about Kakashi-sensei" Sakura explained

"Oh, hehehe, sorry about that" Asuma apologized

"It's ok, we've already had "the talk", it was kinda life traumatizing and- what am I saying? Anyway, back to the main subject, Kakashi" Sasuke said

They explained that they wanted to see what was under Kakashi's mask

"I don't know, I mean, you aren't the only ones with failed "unmasking attempts" guys...and girls" Kurenai said

**Flashback**

_Asuma, Guy, Kakashi and Kurenai were on a mission together and they were on their way home, but a storm caught to them, so they had to settle inside a cave, Kakashi drifted to sleep reading his book, and while he was sleeping Guy was whispering to Asuma and Kurenai_

"_Hey, have you ever wondered what's under my eternal rival's mask?"_

"_Look, Guy, first of all, he's not really your rival, and second, now that you put it that way, after every mission, he invited me and Kurenai at Ichiraku's but we never paid attention to his face" Asuma replied_

"_Well, now that he's asleep, we could find out" Kurenai said, getting closer to Kakashi, and the other two just followed her, Kurenai lifted up her hand, slowly making its way to Kakashi's mask, but when they only got to see his nose, Kakashi sniffed Asuma's cigarette, woke up and noticed Asuma, Guy and Kurenai looking at him_

"_Guys, what're you doing?" Kakashi asked_

"_Uh, look, a sale on Make-Out Paradise books!!" Asuma yelled_

_Kakashi didn't believe him, but looked anyway, then Kurenai cast a genjutsu spell on him, causing him to forgetting everything they did_

"_Phew, that was close" Kurenai said_

**Flashback End**

"See" Kurenai said

"Although, if we try again, I can get another point in our rivalry board" Guy said with confidence

"Guy, for the last time, he's not your rival" Asuma said, causing Guy to be upset "But we'll help you anyway, you know what they say, 23rd times the charm!" he added

"You guys attempted 23 times" Naruto asked

"Actually, just 22, he means this will be our 23rd time" Kurenai explained

"Alright, then, let us officially commence 'Operation: Unmask'!" Naruto said, putting a hand in fron of him, hoping everyone else would join him, but they all just replied

"NO!!!"


	5. Plan A: Possession

"Alright, let us initiate Plan A: Possession" Shikamaru said

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"It's so simple, I trap Kakashi in a Shadow Possession Jutsu and force him to take off his mask" Shika explained (a bit too lazy to write his whole name)

So, they were all together, each trying to get closer to Kakashi, well, mostly Shika

"Alright, are you in place Shika?" Kiba asked through his microphone

"Yeah, I'm in place, but Kiba, you don't need to use your mic" Shika said

"Why?"

"I'm right next to you"

"Oh, well, are you ready anyway?"

"Yeah, here I go"

Shika got out of his place quietly, snuck behind Kakashi and caught him in his Shadow Jutsu, but Kakashi still kept walking, as if he didn't notice he was caught by Shika, but as he walked, Shika was being dragged across the street

"Well, the guy who always says what a drag, gets dragged along the street, get it?!" Narutp joked, but then Choji threw an expired bag of potato chips at him

"Well, there goes our plans, who wants to go to Ichiraku's?" Choji said

"To discuss our next plan?" Sakura asked

"No, I'm hungry"

"Well, we'll eat and discuss our plans" Neji said

"C'mon, let's go!!" Naruto yelled, so he was forced back down to keep quiet

"Um, sure, but I have the feeling we forgot something" Ino asked herself

"Nah, don't worry about it too much Ino, I mean if it were that important, we'd probably not forget about it" Tenten told her

"Uh, guys, I have too much chakra and I can't let go...GUYS!!!" Shika yelled, as he was still dragged down the street, and Kakashi still doesn't notice him

**At Ichiraku's**

"Geez, thanks for helping me, without you, my back would've been rubbed out" Shika sarcastically said

"Oh, stop your whining, at least we helped you" Ino said

"Yeah, 3 hours later!!" Shika yelled back

"Anyway, we've gotta discuss our next plan" Naruto said, stuffing his face with ramen

"Hm, I think I've got a plan" Sasuke said

"You do" they all said in unison

"Hm"

Sorry again for this being short (well, it's short in my reference, but whatever)


	6. Plan B: Akatsuki

"Transform!!!" Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shika, Neji, Tenten and Hinata yelled

"This had better work, Sasuke" Naruto (disguised as Tobi) said

"Please, we're grown up now, we can beat him, and act like them" Sasuke (disguised as Itachi, of course) said

"I think Sasuke's got a point, now we just have to make sure the senseis are in postion" Shika (disguised as Pain) said

"K, I'll call them" Shino (disguised as Zetsu) said

Shino got his mic (the one used in the other chapter) and asked the senseis, "We're all set, you guys ready?"

"We're ready" Guy replied

"Ok, let's move" Kiba (disguised as Deidara) yelled, and they all moved out

"C'mon, Kakashi, let's take a walk" Asuma said, trying his best to convince that nothing is going on, and the 4 jonin went for a walk, until the "Akatsuki" appeared before them

"Hm, so you've come back to the village, huh?" Kurenai said, but she's not the best actress though

"Yes, and we've come back for the Nine-Tailed Fox" "Itachi" said

"Well, you're not getting away this time" Kakashi said, and they charged at each other

They fought and fought, each trying to get at least one slash on Kakashi's mask, even the senseis were "accidentally" slashing him, but ih the end, they all bit the dust, (the "Akatsuki" that is)

"Hm, you're not even worth the time" Kakashi said, walking away, and when he began walking away, they all turned to their normal appearances

**At the Konoha Hospital**

"Sorry you guys had to take a beating like that" Asuma said

"Nah, it's okay, no harm done" Naruto said

"No harm done, we nearly died because of Sasuke's so-called "brilliant plan"!!" Kiba yelled in pain

"Well, we all learned a valuable lesson" Shika said

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Never listen to ANYTHING YOU say ever again...or at least not until this 'mission' is over" Shika replied

They spent the whole night at the hospital, trying to recover from their injuries

This is the list of "Akatsuki" members

Naruto – Tobi

Sasuke – Itachi

Kiba – Deidara

Shino – Zetsu

Ino – Konan

Shika – Pain

Neji – Kakuzu

Tenten – Kisame

Hinata - Hidan


	7. Plan C: Food

After the gang got out of the hospital, they went to a restaurant (not Ichiraku's, otherwise I would've mentioned it) and ate and ate and ate (well, mostly Choji and Naruto, and thanks to that both Asuma AND Guy's wallets are totally EMPTY)

"Guys, if you keep eating like this it'll take forever to..finish..that.." Sakura said, pausing in each word after "forever"

"Hm, is there something wrong" Hinata asked her

"I just had another idea" she replied

"You're not gonna punch him, causing his face to bleed and making him take off his mask, is it?" Naruto said, chowing down on more food

"That's what I thought at first, but, I've got another one, something that has to do with our first attempt and Asuma and Guy- sensei's wallets" Sakura replied, which made Asuma and Guy become even more upset

**At Kakashi's house**

Kakashi was about to have his lunch when a knock came at the door, he found no one, he couldn't notice the basket below him until Naruto (who was hiding in his house the whole time along with the others, he was actually near the door) hit Kakashi's foot with a rock, which made him look down and see the BIG basket of food

"This plan had better work, this cost me some money" Asuma said

"Some, it left both our wallets AIR!!" Guy angrily replied, but when his voice was getting too loud, Shino covered his mouth with his bugs, which caused Guy to be frightened

Meanwhile, Kakashi took in the basket and attached to it was a small note that says:

**EAT IT!!!**

**~you don't need to know who it came from**

Kakashi was confused with the letter, so he threw it away and started unwrapping the basket and graabed an orange, he started to take off his mask slowly, the gang watched carefully

"Heeee, the suspense is killer!!" Naruto squealed, then Sasuke covered his mouth

Kakashi almost revealed his nose until there was a knock on the door, it was Tsunade

"Hey, Kakashi, um, I was wondering if you had food?" Tsunade asked

"Why? I mean, you being the Hokage and all, I mean, you must have a lot of food" Kakashi answered

"Well, you're right, but, Ton-ton was sick yesterday, so we gave her all the food we had"

"Oh, well, you can have this basket of food instead"

"Thanks Kakashi!" Then, Tsunade began to walk away, leaving Kakashi with no lunch _Well, I'll just have to settle with my regular lunch_ Kakashi returned to his small table, but then, his food was gone, it was apparently taken by Choji (who was by the way, above that same table) _Okay, guess I'll have to eat lunch tomorrow,I mean, I am on a diet after all_ Kakashi thought, so he went outside and trained instead

"Wow, he makes good food" Choji said, complimenting Kakashi's cooking

"OH SHUT UP!!!" they all said, and because of that, they got out of their hiding places, and it was a bad idea to hide Choji in the ceiling, in which he ended up on top of everyone, still eating Kakashi's lunch

"Um, sorry, guys" Choji apologized, and once again, they ended up in the hospital (or at least the whole Team 8 and 10, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke)


	8. Plan D: Transfer

"We can just use my Mind Transfer Jutsu, I mean, almost no one can escape that' Ino suggested

"Remember, he's a Jonin, he can simply get out of that with a snap" Sasuke said

"But it doesn't hurt to try, right?" Hinata defended

**On the street**

Ino and the others postion themselves as they hide and follow Kakashi, again carrying their mics

"Okay, Ino, ya ready?" Kiba asked through his mic

"Yeah, but, you don't have to talk through your mic" Ino said

"Let me guess, you're right next to me huh? Why don't I notice you guys?"

"'Coz you only rely on smell, and you don't even bother to look around, anyway, here I go...MIND TRANSFER JUTSU" Ino yelled, her body fainted and went NEAR Kakashi, but it hit Pakkun (who was with Kakashi) instead

_Oh, of all the bodies I accidentally transferred in this is the worst_, Ino thought

After a few minutes, Ino went back to her body and tried again, this time it hit Kakashi and attempts to take off his mask, but she only found a different colored mask, and another one, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another and in the end, she just found a black mask that won't come off, and it says in white font CENSORED, and Ino finally exited Kakashi's body

"Well, that was a total waste of chakra" Ino complained

"At least we tried" Shino said

"BUT WE WON'T GIVE UP RIGHT!!! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!?!" Naruto yelled, once again putting his hand in front, hoping at least one joins him, but before Lee and Guy put their hands with him, Naruto was forced back down again before Kakashi noticed them.

Sorry it took me long to update, I fell asleep twice, but, also sorry that this chapter is really short...


	9. Plan E: Scare part 1

"Hm, how 'bout we just scare the mask of him" Kiba suggested

"Well, it can't be that bad to try, right?" Hinata agreed

"Alright, this time, let's commence a scare-off!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah, we have to decide who scares him, then we just hide...again, and get a good look on his face when he gets traumatized" Sasuke said

"Hm, I'll go first" Shino said, then his bugs began to surround him and they began swarming around him, and made him look like Naruto's worst nightmare, a stinky zombie

"Z-Z-ZOMBIE!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs

"Naruto, calm down" Zombie Shino said, then his bugs flew away from him, "It's just-" but before he can finish, he got hit on the head with a chair, thanks to Naruto

"(sigh), guess we'll have to find a replacement for him, I'll give it a go" Ino said

"Yeah, you're scary enough as it is" Sakura said

"What did you say, forehead girl?!?"

"You heard what I said, Ino-pig!!!"

"Well, if anyone can do it right, it's Sasuke"

"For once I agree with you, everyone knows only he can do it right"

"Hey, what about me? I can do it WAY better than him!!!" Naruto argued

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto on the head, nearly ending him up in the hospital...again

"Hm, fine...I'll do it" Sasuke said

_Show off_, Naruto thought about Sasuke

Cliffhanger...


	10. Plan E: Scare part 2

"TRANSFORM!!" Sasuke yelled, and a puff of smoke was made

"Sasuke, are you sure about this?" Ino asked him

"Of course he knows what he'd doing...I hope" Sakura said

"KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING?! HE STOLE MY TECHNIQUE!!!!" Naruto yelled

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto on the head

**At the street, at midnight**

"Ok, you ready, Sasuke?" Neji asked

"Ready" Sasuke replied

_Neji's lucky he doesn't need to be embarrassed by talking through his mic when Sasuke's really right next to him,_ Kiba thought

"K, here I go" Sasuke went out of position, going in front where Kakashi was standing

"Sasuke, what are you doing here in the dead of night" Kakashi asked

"TRANSFORM!!" Sasuke transformed with the puff of smoke and transformed into.....A GIRL!!!

".........goodbye" Kakashi said, ignoring the fact Sasuke transformed into a girl "Oh, here's a card" he said

Sasuke the girl got the card and turned back to normal "What's this for?" he aked

"You need some counselling my good student, you're becoming more like Naruto ever since" Kakashi explained this made Sasuke sweatdrop and instead, gave the card to Naruto

"Oh, like I'm the guy who needs counselling" Naruto said

"Well, you're the guy who created the technique, so I suggest you take it" Sasuke said

**At a counselling place**

"Then when I was born, the Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside of me" Naruto told a counsellor

"Uhm, uhm, go on" The counsellor said

"Then...."


	11. Plan F: Fire Stlye Jutsu

"Hey...how 'bout we force sensei into a ninjutsu battle?" Naruto suggested

"What the heck for, you wanna end up in the hospital...again?" Shika said

"It's not like you're coming up with ideas "Mr. Know-It-All" lazy boy" he replied

"Whatever...how are you gonna do this anyway?"

"Well, if you know and obviously know...my affinity element is air, and everyone knows that fire beats air...but in order to perform Fire Style Jutsu, you need your mouth, in this plan, I'll use Wind Style: Rasengan, and sensei will be forced to use a Fire Style Jutsu, it's either sensei will have to take off his mask to perform fire or...his mask will get burned, am I right?"

"Well, for once Naruto, you're actually using your head" Sasuke said

"Hey..I've used my head a million times"

"Since when?"

"Well...there was this time when Naruto found out sensei's weakness" Sakura defended

"Anyway..ON WITH THE PLAN!!" Lee said (he finally got another line in this story)

**At the Battlefield**

"Where are you guys taking me?" Kakashi said, since he was blindfolded

"Just keep quiet, you've been talking the whole way here" Asuma told him

"Yeah..just calm down, Kakashi" Kurenai said

"...........ok, now you can take it off" Guy said

Kakashi took off his blindfold and saw Naruto standing in front of him, with his "batlle face" on

"Naruto, what's this about? Guys, why is Naruto-" but when Kakashi turned around, he saw Asuma and the other jonin are already gone

"I challenge you to a battle sensei, a ninjutsu battle!" Naruto yelled

"Oh...ok" he replied

"Hmph, here I go!...SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" Naruto made around 10 clones that began attacking Kakashi, Kakashi dodged most of the attacks the clones gave him, and all of them disappeared with a big puff of smoke. Then, he saw Naruto with 2 other clones performing..

"WIND STYLE: RASENGAN!!!" he yelled, Naruto began charging at Kakashi with his Rasengan, and Kakashi was prepared to do Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu

_Here it comes,_ everyone thought, who was hiding everywhere in the battlefield

Kakashi was about to do Horse and Tiger until...

RING!!RING!!!

"Hey..what's that?" Kakashi said, unable to complete his jutsu, and Naruto stopped his Rasengan

Everyone was looking for what was making that sound, it was coming from a cellphone..notably Kurenai's cellphone (how ironic...)

Kurenai discarded the call and everyone was mad at her "What..it's not my fault?" she tried to explain

"Ok, sensei, now that that's over, let's continue our-" before Naruto finished, Kakashi was already gone

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I sorta stole the cellphone idea from scorpiowarrior in one of her stories...hope you don't mind


	12. Plan G: Rivalry Challenge

"Hm, how about we about we ask Guy-sensei to invite Kakashi-sensei to another rivalry challenge on revealing their deepest secret, and for sure...Kakashi-sensei's secret is will be what is under his mask" Lee suggested

"That's not a bad idea, Bushy-Brow" Naruto complimented

"Thank you, Naruto...what do you think, Guy-sensei?" he asked him

"Oh, Lee, you are not only good with your body, and are also good with your mind, I am so proud to be your sensei!" Guy shouted out

"Oh, Guy –sensei"

"Oh, Lee"

"Oh, brother" Neji said, getting annoyed by their usual behaviour

"Enough with the love fest, let's just get on with it" Shino said

**On the road**

The road was empty as usual ('coz in that road, almost no one passes by) Kakashi passes by and Guy was there waiting for him

"Hello, Kakashi, it's time for our rivalry to continue" Guy said

"Um...can we do this some other time? I'm pretty busy today" he replied

"Come on, it can wait, can't it, well, it's my turn to pick the challenge, huh?"

"Yeah, just get on with it"

"Well, the challenge is simple, you have to...REVEAL YOUR DEEPEST SECRET!!"

"Oh, is that all? Ok, you go first"

"Ok....my favourite color is actually...PINK!" everyone...even Kakashi got shocked by this, especially Lee

"Ok, my secret is...." everyone was waiting eagerly for him to say "My secret is what's behind my mask", but he actually said...

"I'm not an open book...see ya!" Kakashi bid goodbye leaving everyone with a shocked expression

_You mean I revealed my REAL deepest secret...only to hear that?!_, Guy thought angrily

**At the counsellor place**

"Then, Kakashi beat me in a surfing contest when we were 14.." Guy said to the counsellor

"Uhm, uhm, go on.."

"Then, I revealed my deepest secret for nothing..."


	13. Plan H: Knockout

"I can use my Partial Expansion Jutsu: Right Arm, ambush him at his house and knock him out?" Choji suggested

"Hm, that just might work" Kiba said

"Alright, but we have to find a way to get into his house" Naruto said

"Don't worry, the narrator will take care of that" Sakura said

"What narrator?"

"Duh, the one who makes us do these ridiculous plans and makes us fail...in short, she controls the whole story"

"Oh...HEY NARRATOR, HOW'RE YOU GONNA GET US IN THE HOUSE?!"

**At Kakashi's house**

All of them were hiding in the same spots they were the other time they snuck into Kakashi's house

_So that's how_, Naruto thought about the narrator (who is obviously..me, actually, it's either narrator or author)

"Ok, you ready, Choji?" Kiba asked him, in which Choji was right next to him (and this time, he's not using his mic)

"Ready" he replied

"Quick! Here he comes!" Ino warned everyone as Kakashi was entering the house

"Here I go, PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU: RIGHT ARM!!" Choji's right arm got bigger and it slowly made its way above Kakashi's head

"Why right arm?" Hinata asked through her mic

"I punch less painfully with my right arm, but I can still hit hard"

"Why choose your weakest arm?" Kiba asked

"What, it's not like we're gonna kill him or anything, right?"

After that, Choji hit Kakashi's head and knocked him out. They all went out of their hiding places and went near the unconscious Kakashi. It was Sakura who was trying to take off his mask, the suspense was killing them, all were sweating heavily as they were finally about to his face, until...

POOF!!! He disappeared in a puff of smoke, suddenly, another Kakashi arrived, confused why there were so many people there in his apartment

"What're you guys doing here?" everyone was shocked when they saw the other Kakashi

"But...HOW?!?" they all asked in unison

"What, you didn't think that I'd leave my house without it being protected,huh?"

"So, that was-" Naruto stuttered

"Yup, that was just a Shadow Clone, now, answer my question...what're you guys doing here?"

"Temple of Nirvana Technique" Kurenai said doing the Tiger hand seal, causing Kakashi to fall asleep

"Whoo, that was close, huh guys?" she said, but before she knew it...everyone else was asleep, so she dispelled everyone from the genjutsu (except Kakashi, of course) and some carried Kakashi to his bed, hopefully as he wakes up, thinking it was all a dream


	14. Plan I: Bribery

"I say we call it bribery" Neji said

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked

"I mean, if we take something from him, we could ask him to take off his mask in exchange for that certain thing" he explained

"Yeah, but what're we gonna take from him?" Shino asked

"I know what" Naruto said with a smirk on his face

**At Kakashi's house**

Naruto and Sasuke were sneaking around and checking if Kakashi was there, they didn't see him, so they went inside, but they forgot about the clone that was guarding his house, luckily, Sasuke noticed him and almost made him disappear but Naruto stopped him

"What're you doing?"

"If you make the clone disappear, Kakashi-sensei will know everything"

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi-sensei taught me that...if you make a Shadow Clone disappear, it's real form will know what happened, which is why Shadow Clones are used for spying purposes"

"Hm, you're getting smarter, well, what do you propose we do with him?"

"I say we just tie him up while you keep watch"

"...alright"

They tied the clone up and set him on one corner of the room, then Naruto was looking for something in the drawer next to Kakakshi's bed. A few moments later, Naruto got what he wanted and left with Sasuke

"You got that!!!" Ino yelled at him

"Well, this is how we sorta got sensei to give up on the bell test" Sakura explained

"Yeah, besides, it's perfect!!!" Naruto yelled

"But...isn't stealing wrong?" HInata said

"Don't worry, Hinata, desperate times call for desperate measures"

A few minutes later, Kakashi's cellphone rang and Sasuke disguised his voice (one with a combination of Kabuto and Asuma's voice) "Hello, who is this?" Kakashi answered his phone

"You don't need to know who I am" Sasuke said

"Hey, are you the one who sent that basket of food to me?"

"Um..no. Anyway, I have your book, that Icha-Icha thing, if you want it back, meet me at Genin street at 5pm sharp"

**At Genin street (I know putting Genin is weird, but I can't think of anything else!), 5:10 pm**

Kakashi was walking by and saw the "stranger" on the other end of the street. The "stranger" was wearing a dark cloak with a collar high enough to cover his whole face and a white cowboy hat

"You're late" he said

"Hehe, sorry about that you see, I-"

"I don't need to hear your excuses, here's the book"

"Ok, what do you want for it?"

"It's simple...you just have to take off your mask"

Kakashi agreed to this, but then he noticed something different about the book he was holding, something that makes it stand out too much from the other Icha-Icha books he's seen

"Hey! No way I'm taking off my mask for that!"

"What do you mean? You want it back, don't you?"

"Well, not really, you see, that's the rejected manuscript that Jiraiya gave me to review, not the real thing, you can keep it anyway" then he started to walk away

**At the counsellor place**

"Then, I wore a big, Dark cloak on a totally hot day to get the answer no!" Sasuke said to the counsellor

"Uhm, uhm, go on"

"Then, my brother killed my clan, and I killed my borther, and I killed Orochimaru and..."


	15. Plan J: Slash my mask!

Guys, just wanna inform you that the story's almost gonna be over in a few chapters (awww..) hey, don't be sad!! Just watch out for some other fics I'll write (but not so soon, I'm a tad bit busy with school stuff and stuff, anyway, you know what I mean) Forgot to mention, the senseis don't really come up with ideas, they just participate

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hm, maybe, if we destroy all of the masks he has at his house, then, he won't wear a mask at all the next day, and since Neji said that those masks have chakra in them, then Neji and Hinata can use their Byakugan the next time he wears a regular mask" Tenten suggested

"Hm, that ain't half bad" Neji commented

"Ok, Tenten, bring all your tools with you and let's do some mask bashin'!" Naruto yelled

_I'm gonna love this, I have some anger issues to work out,_ Sasuke thought

**At Kakashi's house**

Shino's bugs went in and past the clone that was guarding the house and got all the masks that was in his closet and went out

**At the Jonin Lounge (this was where they met and created plans, of course, they made sure Kakashi wasn't there)**

"Okay, let's get shreddin'!!" Kiba yelled and they all destroyed the masks they had. When they were done, they were happy, except for the Jonin and Shino, in which they destroyed the lounge itself and they killed Shino's bugs

"MY BUGS!!!" Shino cried, and Shino went outside and set up a teeny funeral for them, but luckily, he didn't actually cry

"Ok, right, now all we have to do is wait for the next day" Lee said, but because of the excitement, they barely slept (actually they slept at 12am)

**The next day**

Everyone woke up, the boys had 5o'clock shadow, while the girls realized they drooled on the floor, and they almost forgot about Kakashi, so they fixed themselves up (and the boys shaved while the girls mopped the floor) and went to the training field and waited for him, and each had their own imagination on what Kakashi would look like

Here's the list:

Naruto-Tiny Mouth

Sasuke-Buckteeth

Sakura-Blimp Lips

Hinata-Scars all over his face

Kiba-Marks on his face like his

Shino-(he's too sad to think about it)

Lee-Whiskers like Naruto's

Neji-Just a clean face

Tenten-A sunburnt face

Shika-Marks on his cheeks like Choji's

Ino-Tatoos on his face

Choji-Cheeks just as fat as his (he admitted he was fat!)

Kurenai-His lips having lipstick

Guy-Looking like the Third Hokage

Asuma-A beard like his (obviously)

Kakashi finally arrived and all looked up to see him, but....

"YOU'RE WEARING A MASK!!!!" they all yelled in unison, and disappointment

"What do you mean? I always wear a mask, although I did see all of my masks were gone, but luckily I found a back-up mask" Kakashi explained

"Hinata, we could use our Byakugan now" Neji whispered to her

"Right...BYAKUGAN!!!" Hinata and Neji's Byakugan activated only to see that his mask had chakra...again

"Um, sensei, why does your mask have chakra?" Hinata asked him politely

"Oh, well you see, my old masks can suck some of my chakra to protect my face, but since is just a back-up, I have to force the chakra myself" he explained

_Grr, yet another failed attempt,_ Naruto thought about their defeat once again


	16. Plan K: Sea Sick

"We can make him sea sick, then he can vomit and we can see his face" Shino suggested

"Sounds gross, but it's worth a shot, but how ARE we gonna make him sea sick?" Kiba asked

Shino then put his hand in his pocket, as if he was getting something. A few moments later, Shino got his hand out of his pocket and in his hand was 16 boat tickets.

"Where'd you get that many tickets?" Hinata asked

"Well, my mom's cousin's friend's ex-boyfriend's girlfriend's sister's friend's brother is a sailor, and since we frequently visit him, I asked for boat tickets" he explained

"Hmm...his mom's friend's girlfriend's brother is a sailor?" Naruto tried to repeat whatever Shino said

"No! It's his friend's mother's friend's cousin's boyfriend's sister is a sailor" Kiba explained, but not correctly

"Uggh, let's just go" Neji said getting them out of their "argument"

**At the boat**

Kakashi and the others were on the boat and it started going on, Kakashi didn't get sea sick, considering he was used to it during missions. But, the other chunin and Naruto got seasick and vomited, so the ship crew kept on having to clean up the deck...23 times

**Back at Konoha**

"Worst...plan....ever" Sakura said, stopping between words because she needed to vomit

"Well, guess we'll have to wait 'til tomorrow" Naruto said...still barfing


	17. Plan L: Just ask him!

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER...SORRY!!!

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Guys, how 'bout we-" Hinata spoke, but she was interrupted

"We could spy on him?" Naruto said, not minding whatever she said

"We-"

"We could take it off when he's sleeping" Lee suggested

"But-"

"GUYS!!!" Sakura yelled and then everyone began to calm down

"Hinata wants to say something, so I simply suggest you LISTEN!!!" she yelled once more "Hinata, go on"

"Well, I was just gonna say, we could've just asked him to take of his mask" she suggested

Everyone was dumbfounded by her answer (I mean, why didn't THEY think of that in the first place, anyway)

"You see, you guys were so busy coming up with complicated plans, that we could've just gotten with a simpler action and get overwith" she added

"You know, we were pretty stupid not to think of that in the first place" Ino said

"But he's just gonna trick us again!" Naruto said against them

"But, it's still worth another try, right?" Sasuke defended them

"Fine, let's do this" Naruto agreed, but not fully

**At the Training Field**

Naruto, his team, the others and the senseis were waiting for Kakashi to come (and obviously they know not so soon) until he finally appeared in a puff of smoke

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey" they all greeted back in unison

"So, why are you all here? Imean, obviously I know my team's gonna be here, but, what're the rest of you doing here?" he asked them

"You go" Naruto said to Sasuke

"Fine" then Sasuke went toward Kakashi and told him

"Hey, Kakashi, we wanna know what the heck is under your mask, will you show it to us?"

"Finally, I thought you guys would never ask!!"

"Huh?" they all said in confusion

"Come on guys, you're plans are totally obvious, alright, I'll show you what's under my mask"

"Really?!" they all said excitedly

"Why not? I mean, you guys went through all this trouble just to see my face, it's not like all your hardwork was a waste...right?"

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it!!!" Naruto said eagerly

"Ok" and with that, Kakashi put his hand on his mask, and the imaginations they had the other day, appeared in their minds once more, they were VERY EAGERLY waiting for the "moment". Kakashi's mask was getting lower and lower until it finally reached his nose, when all of a sudden....

POOF!!!!

"HE DISAPPEARED...AGAIN!!!!" Naruto yelled in disappointment

"Hey, what's that?" Kiba said, pointing at the piece of paper left on the floor and Sasuke picked it up and read it

**Dear guys (and girls), **

**As I said, your plans were totally obvious, so, good luck the next time (if there will be a next time)**

**From,**

**K.H**

**P.S: That was just another clone**

"URRGGH!!!!SENSEI!!!!!!" they all yelled

**At the counsellor place**

"Then, it was just another clone!" Kiba said

"Uhm, uhm, go on..."

"I mean...urrgghh...."

........................................................................................................................................................................

Well, that's it!!


End file.
